towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dystopia, Seite 1
130px 130px 130px Für Informationen zur Artikeleinstufung siehe hier I „Ich stehe hier heute vor dem Hauptquartier der Hero Factory Governmental Agency, genau fünf Jahre nach den erschütternden Morden, die als Eva Craw-Vorfälle bekannt sind. Am 26.08.2059 beendete die HF-Marine Heather Bryce die Mordserie, die insgesamt fünf Menschen das Leben gekostet hat. Infolge dieser Vorfälle wurde die Hero Factory komplett umgestellt und inzwischen vollständig in staatliche Hand übergeben. Ich werde in dieser Dokumentation herausfinden, wie das Sicherheitssystem umgestellt wurde, um weitere solcher Vorfälle zu vermeiden, wie die neue Organisation aussieht und vor allem möchte ich mit den Betroffenen sprechen, um herauszufinden, wie es ihnen fünf Jahre nach dieser Tragödie ergeht. Ich bin NV van Syrene und Sie sehen ArmaNews. Bleiben Sie dran!“ NV bedeutete ihrer Kameradrohne mit einer unauffälligen Handbewegung, die Aufnahme zu beenden. Sie öffnete die Hand und ließ die etwa tennisballgroße Kamera, die sie Mandy getauft hatte, hinein schweben. Sie steckte das Gerät in eine ihrer weiten Manteltaschen und drehte sich zu dem hohen, silbrig schimmernden Gebäude um. Langsam stapfte sie auf den trotz des Tageslichts hell erleuchteten Eingang zu. Links neben dem Eingang standen zwei Männer, die rauchten und sich dabei angeregt unterhielten. Sie lachten laut auf, als NV an ihren vorbei ging. Sie ignorierte die Männer und bemerkte ein ganzes Stück hinter ihnen eine Frau in einem leuchtend roten Kapuzenpullover auf einer Bank sitzen. Die Frau saß völlig still und sah sich nicht einmal um. Sie schien fast, als wäre sie in der Zeit eingefroren. Die Reporterin zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorn und sah gerade noch, wie die große Glastür vor ihr zur Seite glitt und sie einließ. „Guten Morgen und Herzlich Willkommen in der Hero Factory. Unsere Gästeinformation befindet sich im hinteren linken Teil der Eingangshalle. Alle Neuankömmlinge werden gebeten, sich sofort dort zu melden. Vielen Dank.“, erklang eine Stimme aus Lautsprechern direkt neben der Tür, als sie diese durchschritt. NV hasste elektronische Ansagen. Wenn jemand mit ihr sprach, sollte er sich gefälligst auch die Zeit nehmen, mit ihr persönlich zu reden und es nicht einfach aufs Band sprechen und es für sie abspielen. Trotzdem folgte sie der Aufforderung. Zwei Frauen und ein Mann saßen hinter einer kugelsicheren Glasscheibe und standen für ein Gespräch bereit. Der Mann und eine der Frauen waren offenbar in ein privates Gespräch vertieft. Obwohl NV liebend gern gewusst hätte, worum es ging, stiefelte sie an ihnen vorbei und stellte sich vor das Pult der anderen Frau. Sie griff in die Innentasche ihres graubraunen Mantels und zog den lose in der Tasche liegenden Presseausweis hervor. Als sie ihn der Frau, die laut dem Namensschild auf ihrem Schreibtisch Julia Grape hieß, reichte, stellte sie fest, das eine der Ecken eingeknickt war. Sie würde wohl demnächst einen neuen beantragen müssen. Grape nahm ihn an sich und inspizierte ihn kurz. „Name, Alter, Arbeitgeber, Grund des Besuchs?“, ihre Stimme klang genervt und müde. Vermutlich arbeitete sie ziemlich lange Schichten. „Steht auf dem Ausweis.“ „Ich muss fragen. Sicherheitsvorschrift.“ „Natalia Valerie van Syrene. 29 Jahre alt, Reporterin für ArmaNews. Ich will eine Reportage über den Eva Craw-Fall drehen.“ Grape überprüfte alle genannten Fakten, dann reichte sie NV den Presseausweis zurück. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag in der HF.“ NV nahm den Ausweis zurück. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Passbild. Es war schon etwas älter. Damals waren ihre graubraunen Haare noch länger gewesen, doch inzwischen hingen sie ihr nur noch bis knapp unter das Kinn. Ihr Gesicht war unauffällig und blass, damals wie heute. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, schlurfte sie von dem Schalter weg in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie sah sich um. Überall weiße Fliesen und steriles Licht. Ihr gefiel dieser Look nicht, doch es schien Menschen zu geben, die dieses Design mochten. Ein gläserner Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zeigte eine Karte des Erdgeschosses. Die kleinen Grafiken auf der Karte verrieten ihr, dass sich die Fahrstühle links von Ihrer Position befanden. Eine Treppe war nicht eingezeichnet. Es ließen sich keinerlei Verwaltungsorgane auf der Karte finden, woraus NV schloss, dass sich diese weiter oben im Gebäude befanden. Sie warf noch einen schnellen Blick über die gesamte Karte, fand aber nichts mehr von Interesse, also wanderte sie in Richtung der eingezeichneten Position der Fahrstühle. Eine undurchsichtige Tür öffnete sich von allein, als sie auf sie zu ging, doch dieses Mal wurde glücklicherweise keine unnötige Stimmaufnahme abgespielt. Sie folgte dem Gang durch einen Knick und fand sich schließlich vor drei metallenen Türen wieder. Die linke stand offen, also ging sie hinein, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür zuvor mit dem Camcorder aus ihrem Mantel zu blockieren. NV überprüfte die Schilder neben den Knöpfen die den Fahrstuhl zu den verschiedenen Stockwerken führten. Die untersten fünf waren beschriftet und weiß markiert. Das schienen die öffentlich zugänglichen Bereiche zu sein. Dann folgten viele Stockwerke, die rot markiert waren und statt einer Beschriftung ein Schlüsselloch besaßen. NV vermutete, dass es sich dabei um die Bot-Kammern, Schlafzimmer und Kontrolleinheiten für die Bots handelte, also über Bereiche, die der Öffnetlichkeit nicht zugängig waren. Darüber fanden sich noch weitere Knöpfe. Schwarz markiert und beschriftet. Der zum siebzehnten Stock führende Knopf war ebenfalls weiß markiert und stach dadurch unter den schwarzen, vermutlich ebenfalls nicht öffentlichen Bereichen heraus. Ein Piktogramm neben dem Schriftzug deutete an, dass es sich hierbei um die Verwaltungsebene handelte. Dort musste sie also hin. Nun galt es nur noch, einen Weg zu finden. Schlurfend verließ sie den Fahrstuhl wieder, nahm ihren Camcorder an sich und ging an den anderen beiden vorbei. Eine kleine Glastür unter deren Klinke ein roter Kasten angebracht war und über dem ein beleuchtetes Zeichen „Notausgang“ verkündete, führte in ein nicht kartographiertes Treppenhaus. Es existierte zwar offensichtlich nur, um im Falle eines Feuers nicht die Fahrstühle benutzen zu müssen, doch es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. NV umschloss die rote Klinke mit ihrer Hand, doch bevor sie sie herunterdrücken konnte, ertönte hinter ihrem Rücken eine fordernde Stimme. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Ma'am?“ II NV fuhr herum. Ein in einen schwarzen Anzug gekleideter Mann mit kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haaren und eisblauen Augen stand vor ihr. Seine Krawattennadel zeigte das Zeichen der Hero Factory. An seiner Brusttasche hing ein laminierter Ausweis, auf dem neben einem Passfoto von ihm der große Schriftzug Hero Factory prangte. „Diese Tür ist nur für Notfälle und da ich keine Flammen sehe, frage ich mich, wo Sie hin wollen.“, fügte er hinzu. Seine Stimme klang misstrauisch. „Mein Name ist NV van Syrene.“ Er schien sie nicht zu erkennen, was sie jedoch nicht wunderte. Jemand wie er sah sich wohl kaum ArmaNews an. „Ich bin Reporterin und arbeite an einem Bericht über die HF. Wer bist du?“ Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sie einen Moment. „Was für ein Vorname ist denn Envy?“, wollte er wissen. „Kurzform für Natalia Valerie. Jeder nennt mich so.“ „Mein Name ist Leland Straight. Ich bin der Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung.“ Nach einem Moment des Schweigens entspannte er seine Haltung ein wenig, dann fuhr er fort. „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie den Notausgang benutzen wollten? Die Tür ist alarmgesichert und würde augenblicklich Feuerwehr, Polizei und Rettungsdienst verständigen, sowie eine vollständige Evakuierung des Gebäudes auslösen.“ NV stockte. Nach einer knappen Sekunde erwiderte sie trotzig „Ich muss in den 17. Stock. Da ich nicht mit Fahrstühlen fahre, wollte ich die Treppe nehmen.“ Straight fing ihren Blick mit seinen leuchtend blauen Augen ein, bevor er fragte: „Aus logistischen Gründen besitzen wir leider nur dieses Treppenhaus, und das ist für Notfälle reserviert. Wenn Sie in die Verwaltung wollen, werde Sie wohl oder übel den Fahrstuhl nehmen müssen.“ NV riss sich von seinen Augen los und blickte missgelaunt zu den Fahrstuhltüren hinüber. „Das wird nicht gehen.“, erklärte sie. Ihre grauen Stiefel schabten nervös über die weißen Fliesen. Fragend sah der Mann im Anzug sie an. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, sich hunderte Meter über dem Erdboden zu befinden, nur von einem winzigen Blechkasten gehalten, der an noch dünneren Seilen hängt?“, versuchte sie, ihre Situation zu erklären. „Genau dieses Gefühl habe ich jedes Mal, wenn ich in einem Fahrstuhl stehe. Ich habe Angst, zu fallen und vor allem habe ich Angst vor meiner Hilflosigkeit.“ „Ich verstehe...“, murmelte der Sicherheitschef nachdenklich. Er schien abzuwägen, ob er es ihr erlauben konnte, im Fahrstuhl zu fahren. NV war zufrieden. Sie mochte es nicht, sich Fremden so zu offenbaren, aber seit sie sich für eine Reportage über Organschmuggel als Krebskranke ausgegeben hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, wie hilfsbereit die meisten Leute zu kranken Menschen waren. Später hatte sie bemerkt, dass das gleiche auch mit ihrer Phobie davor, keine Kontrolle über eine Situation zu haben, funktionierte. „Ich kann den Alarm an dieser Tür deaktivieren, müsste ihn aber danach sofort wieder einschalten. Wenn Sie das Treppenhaus verwenden wollen, müssen Sie in Begleitung eines Mitglieds des Sicherheitsteams sein, damit dieses den Alarm deaktiviert und anschließend wieder aktiviert. Ich werde meinen Männern durchgeben, Sie auf Anfrage passieren zu lassen, einverstanden?“ NV nickte, obwohl sie etwas unzufrieden damit war. Immerhin bedeutete der Plan, dass sie darauf angewiesen war, jederzeit jemand zu sich zu rufen. Sie betrachtete den großen Mann vor ihr. „Kannst du mich nicht einfach begleiten, solange ich daran arbeite?“ Der Mann sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann meinte er: „Das ginge auch. Ich hab allerdings in einer halben Stunde Feierabend. Wäre es für Sie in Ordnung, morgen früh zu beginnen? So gegen halb 9?“ NV nickte. Sie griff in ihre linke Manteltasche. Nach einigem Kramen fand sie schließlich einen kleinen Notizblock. Sie nahm sich den Kugelschreiber, den sie mithilfe der kleinen Klammer am Ende des Stiftes an ihrem Kragen befestigt hatte, dann kritzelte sie unsauber Namen und Telefonnummer auf einen Zettel. Sie riss ihn ab und reichte ihn Straight, der einen kurzen Blick darauf warf und ihn dann in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. „Das ist meine Nummer. Mobil hab ich nicht. Ich bin dann morgen um halb 9 hier. Wenn sich was ändert, ruf mich bitte bis um spätestens 8 Uhr an.“ „Alles klar.“, bestätigte der Sicherheitschef. „Bis morgen, Natalia.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und schlurfte davon. Natalia... Die letzte Person, die sie nicht NV genannt hatte, von ihrer Mutter einmal abgesehen, war Mandy gewesen. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihn zu korrigieren und nahm sich vor, ihn das nächste Mal darauf hinzuweisen, sie NV zu nennen. Sie bog um die Ecke, die sie in die Eingangshalle führte, ohne sich von Leland zu verabschieden. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. III NV betrat das kleine Büro des Sicherheitschefs der HF. Es bestand aus einem mittig im Raum stehendem Schreibtisch, an dessen hinterer Seite ein großer, bequem aussehender Bürostuhl stand. Leland saß auf ihm und betrachtete die drei Bildschirme, die auf dem Tisch standen, während er gleichzeitig etwas tippte. Gegenüber von ihm fanden sich zwei kleinere und weniger luxuriöse Stühle. Als sie die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ, zuckte er zusammen und sah auf. Als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand, lächelte er erfreut. NV versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an. Sie lächelte einfach nicht gerne. „Hat alles geklappt?“, erkundigte sich Leland bei ihr. Er hatte den Schlüssel, der die Alarmanlagen im Treppenhaus deaktivierte an der Rezeption für sie zurückgelegt. Der Rezeptionist, ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einer weißen Narbe auf der Stirn, hatte ihn ihr dann ausgehändigt und ihr gesagt, wo sie das Büro finden konnte. „Ja.“, erwiderte sie knapp. Sie ließ den Schlüssel auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen. Er griff danach und steckte ihn wieder ein. Leland nickte zu einem der vor dem Schreibtisch stehenden Stühle. „Setz dich doch.“ NV trat vor, zog ihren Mantel aus und warf ihn über die Stuhlkante, dann setzte sie sich. Sie trug ein ausgeblichenes, ursprünglich hellblaues T-Shirt und eine leicht verschlissene, blaue Jeans. Leland war wieder im Anzug, weswegen sie sich neben ihm etwas schäbig fühlte. Unvermittelt griff sie in eine der Manteltaschen hinter sich und kramte etwas heraus. „Rührtüte?“, fragte sie. „Wie bitte?“ Sie zog eine durchsichtige Plastikfolie heraus, in der eine gelbe Masse lag. „Rührei. In der Tüte. Heute Morgen selbst gemacht.“ Leland verneinte mit einem „Danke“, woraufhin NV die Tüte aufriss, sich einen Löffel aus ihrer Tasche nahm und begann, das Rührei heraus zu löffeln. Ihr war klar, dass es wohl unhöflich war, aber sie hatte noch nicht gefrühstückt, weshalb ihr das herzlich egal war. Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, dann fragte Leland unschlüssig: „Wolltest du mir nicht, du weißt schon, Fragen stellen? Mich interviewen?“ „Was schreibst du gerade?“, fragte sie mit vollem Mund. „Meinen wöchentlichen Bericht.“ „Am Donnerstag?“ Er zögerte einen Augenblick zu lange. „Ja.“ „Es ist ein privater Brief.“, konterte NV. „Sonst wärst du nicht so aufgeschreckt, als ich hereingekommen bin.“ Sie grinste ihn an. Sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass sie recht hatte. „Du bist gut.“, antwortete er. Sie begann viele Interviews auf diese Art um über die Reaktion ihrer Gesprächspartner einen Eindruck von ihrem Gegenüber zu erhalten. Viele wurden sauer, doch obwohl Leland ein wenig rot wurde, schien er nicht, als würde ihn stören, dass sie sein Verhalten lesen konnte. Die Journalistin, die inzwischen aufgegessen hatte, knüllte die Tüte zusammen und warf sie anschließend in Richtung des Mülleimers. Sie verfehlte ihn, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen und sie richtig hineinzuwerfen. Stattdessen langte sie in ihre Tasche und zog Mandy heraus. Die Kamera aktivierte sich von selbst und schwebte ein Stück nach vorne. Zwei Linsen öffneten sich. Eine zeigte direkt auf NV, die andere visierte Leland an. „Willkommen zurück!“, sagte sie in die Kamera. „Ich spreche gerade mit dem Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung der HF, Leland Straight.“ Sie wandte sich ihrem Gegenüber zu. „Mr. Straight, nachdem die ehemalige Hero Factory Corporation von staatlicher Hand übernommen wurde, was hat sich da alles verändert?“ „Als Governmental Agency, oder kurz GA, besitzen wir zum einen ganz andere Rechte, zum anderen aber auch ganz andere Vorschriften als zu der Zeit, in der wir noch ein privates Unternehmen waren. Ich leite die Sicherheitsabteilung erst seit wir in öffentlicher Hand sind, aber da ich schon vorher hier beschäftigt war, habe ich die gesamte Umstellung miterlebt.“, er blickte NV fragend an. Anscheinend war er nicht sicher, ob das was er erzählte relevant war. Sie nickte knapp, denn obwohl sie wahrscheinlich später einiges wieder herausschneiden würde, wollte sie nicht, dass er aufhörte zu reden. Sie mochte seine Stimme. „Wir verwenden inzwischen dasselbe Betriebssystem wie beispielsweise NSA oder CIA. Außerdem wurde sämtliche Überwachungstechnik hier überholt und durch neue Systeme ergänzt. Auch das System des Lockdowns wurde neu eingeführt.“ NV brauchte einen Moment, bis sie verstand, dass er auf eine Antwort ihrerseits wartete. „Lockdown?“, fragte sie. „Wenn wir eine Sicherheitslücke vermuten, ist es uns möglich, das gesamte Gebäude hermetisch von der Außenwelt abzuschneiden, sodass nichts hinein oder hinaus kommt – unabhängig davon, ob Mensch, Maus oder Information.“ „Was ist ganz konkret zur Sicherung der Bots geschehen? Es war doch immer eine der größten Ängste der Regierung, dass diese gestohlen würden.“ NV kramte hinter ihrem Rücken in ihren Manteltaschen herum. Irgendwo hatte sie noch einen Schokoriegel... „Wir haben eine neue, ääh, Firewall eingeführt, die, ähm, unbefugte Benutzung zu... fast 100% unmöglich macht.“ Er schien von ihrem Kramen abgelenkt, doch NV hatte den Riegel inzwischen sowieso gefunden. Er schien schon ein wenig geschmolzen zu sein, war aber noch essbar. Während Leland weitersprach, packte sie ihn aus und biss hinein. „Außerdem sind die Bot-Kammern ebenfalls hermetisch abzuriegeln und notfalls auch über ein Codewort mit Gas zu fluten.“ NV erhob die Hand und pausierte somit die Aufnahme. Das kleine rote Licht über den Kameralinsen erlosch. „Die nächste Frage musst du nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht möchtest. Ich kann sie herausschneiden.“ Bevor NV die Kamera weiter filmen ließ, zögerte sie. Eigentlich war es nicht ihr Stil, so etwas anzubieten. Sie senkte die Hand. Mandys Lampen blinkten einmal, dann leuchteten sie wieder durchgehend und zeigten so, dass die Aufnahme weiterlief. „Was haben Sie getan um weitere Fälle wie Eva Craw zu verhindern? Wie verhindern Sie, dass sich wieder jemand bei Ihnen einschleicht?“, stellte sie die Frage, während sie ein weiteres Stück von ihrem Riegel abbiss. Leland zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete er „Wir haben das Aufnahmeverfahren der Akademie verschärft. Um Marine bei uns zu werden, muss man seine Abstammung belegen können, keinerlei kriminelle Vergangenheit haben und nachweisen können, keinerlei Kontakte zu verfassungswidrigen, kriminellen Elementen zu besitzen.“ NV schluckte den letzten Bissen des Riegels, dann hakte sie nach: „Das klingt ja alles schön und gut, aber es bietet trotzdem noch keine Sicherheit. Soweit ich weiß hat sich Craw ja auch unter falschem Namen hier eingeschlichen. Was genau wurde eingeführt, um so etwas zu verhindern?“ Leland schluckte und verriet der Reporterin so, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit zu verhindern, dass sich jemand bei der HF einschlich. „Durch die Verknüpfung unserer Rechner mit den NCRF, den National Civilian Registration Files, verfügen wir über ganz neue Möglichkeiten, Identitäten zu überprüfen. Wir erhalten damit Zugriff auf sensible Daten, die so gut wie fälschungssicher sind.“, erklärte er schließlich. NV nickte zufrieden. Das klang nach einer akzeptablen Lösung. Zumindest für die Kamera. „Danke für diesen Einblick in die neuen Sicherheitseinrichtungen!“, schloss sie das Interview ab. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Kameradrohne. „Mandy: Beenden und speichern.“ Die Lampen erloschen und die Linsen schlossen sich wieder, bevor die Drohne nach einem kurzen Moment, indem sie noch in der Luft schwebte und summte, in NV's geöffnete Hand fiel. „Stimmt das mit NCRF?“, fragte NV neugierig. „Teilweise. Wir besitzen selbst keinen Zugang zu NCRF und wir können auch nicht jeden Bewerber überprüfen lassen, aber sollten wir Zweifel über die Identität eines Marines besitzen, kann Gown beantragen, diesen durch NCRF laufen zu lassen.“ Das wiederum klang nicht nach einer funktionierenden Lösung. Sie selbst hatte schon Bekanntschaft mit den Mitarbeitern der NCRF gemacht, als sie einen Bericht über diese hatte drehen wollen und sie waren nicht gerade der Typ Mensch, der mit Außenseitern kooperierte, geschweige denn ihre Daten heraus gab. NV schaukelte etwas in der Lehne ihres Stuhls, dann fragte sie: „Gown? Wer ist das?“ „Gown ist die neue Führung der HF. Zweieiige Zwillinge mit äußerst kreativen Eltern.“, er verdrehte die Augen. „Elliott und Elliott Gown. Er ist ganz nett, sie ist einfach nur merkwürdig. Und sie hält sich für etwas besseres, weil sie beim Militär war.“ „Sie wurden von der Regierung eingesetzt, richtig?“ Leland nickte. „Ich würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen, wenn das möglich ist. Oder zumindest mit einem von ihnen.“ „Im 17. Stock.“, erklärte der Sicherheitschef, dann erst schien ihm wieder einzufallen, dass NV Probleme mit dem Fahrstuhlfahren hatte. „Aber bevor du umsonst hochgehst, klingel ich besser kurz durch.“ NV machte eine kurze Geste, die „Nur zu!“ sagte. Leland wandte sich einem der Bildschirme auf seinem Schreibtisch zu und wählte mit Tastatur und Maus etwas aus. Ein Wählton erklang aus den Lautsprechern des Computers. Nach wenigen Sekunden endete der Ton und eine freundliche Frauenstimme erklang: „Lee! Was gibt’s?“ NV hob fragend die Augenbraue, doch Leland sah sie gar nicht an. Anscheinend handelte es sich um ein Bildgespräch, denn er starrte auf seinen Bildschirm. „Ganz gut. Sally, hör zu. Ich hab hier eine Reporterin, die gerne mit Gown sprechen würde. Ist einer von ihnen gerade im Büro?“ „Eine Reporterin?“, fragte die Stimme. „Lass mal sehen.“ Leland drehte den PC herum. NV sah das Gesicht einer Blondine, vielleicht fünf Jahre älter als der Sicherheitschef. Sie war recht hübsch, mehr aber auch nicht. „Hi.“, murmelte sie. Irgendwie missfiel es ihr, wie gut die beiden sich verstanden. „Hi, ich bin Sally. Sally Straight!“, grüßte die Frau lächelnd. NV zuckte zusammen. Sally Straight – Wie in Leland Straight? Waren die beiden etwa verheiratet? „Ist jetzt einer von den beiden da?“ NV merkte, dass dieser Gedanke sie störte. Vielleicht fand sie Leland doch attraktiver, als sie zugeben wollte. „Soldier ist gerade da. Ihr Bruder wollte glaube ich heute Abend wiederkommen.“ Auf NV's fragenden Blick erklärte sie: „Soldier Elliott Gown ist die Schwester. Da die beiden sich weder am Vor- noch am Nachnamen unterscheiden, benutzen wir ihre Titel um sie auseinander zu halten. Sie besteht auf Soldier...“ NV nickte. Leland drehte den PC wieder zurück und bedankte sich bei ihr, dann beendete er den Anruf – glücklicherweise ohne ein „Ich liebe dich!“. NV ergriff missgelaunt ihren Mantel und wollte aufstehen. „Meine Schwester. Sie arbeitet auch im 17.“, erklärte Leland. NV stockte. Er hatte Schwester gesagt. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass ihr nicht zumindest der Gedanke gekommen war, dass sie verwandt waren und deshalb den selben Nachnamen trugen. Sie merkte, dass sie sich erleichtert fühlte, ignorierte das Gefühl aber. „Ich geh dann mal hoch.“ Sie griff sich an die Tasche, in der sie zuvor den Schlüssel für die Sicherheitstüren gehabt hatte und bemerkte, dass er weg war. „Kommst du mit?“ Sie wagte ein kurzes Lächeln und hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass es ganz gut klappte. Leland antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen betätigte er einige Tasten auf seinem Computer, woraufhin die Bildschirme erloschen. Dann erhob er sich und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. „Klar!“ IV NV's Lachen verstummte. Um das Treppensteigen zu überbrücken hatten sie und Leland angefangen, sich gegenseitig Fragen über einander zu stellen. NV hasste so etwas normalerweise, doch mit Leland machte es irgendwie Spaß und tatsächlich waren dabei einige wirklich witzige Geschichten ans Licht gekommen. Bis er eine Frage gestellt hatte, die ihre ganze positive Stimmung schlagartig zerstörte. Er hatte auf die Manteltasche gedeutet, in der sie ihre Kamera aufbewahrte und gefragt: „Warum eigentlich Mandy?“ Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass die Geschichte darüber nicht gerade so unterhaltsam war, wie einiges, was sie zuvor erzählt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause, in der keiner von ihnen etwas sagte, besorgt. Er bemerkte wohl, wie sehr sie diese Frage bedrückte. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.“ NV blieb stehen. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, die Geschichte nicht zu erzählen. Mandy war doch nur eine weitere Episode aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Nichts anderes als alle Anekdoten bisher. Sie atmete durch und überlegte sich, wie sie beginnen sollte. „Miranda Cobie.“, nuschelte sie. „Sie war meine beste Freundin. Bis vor fünf Jahren. Bevor ich herausgefunden hatte, wer sie wirklich war.“ NV dachte an die unbeschwerte Zeit zurück. Sie hatte mit ArmaNews endlich ihre eigene Show bekommen und Miranda – Mandy – hatte ihr Studium abgeschlossen und lehrte seit kurzem in einer Grundschule. Sie hatten geplant, zusammen in Europa Urlaub zu machen, im ehemaligen Spanien, als die Eva Craw-Morde begannen – und damit das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. „Sie war eine Rebellin. Tätowierungen über beide Arme und Teile ihres Oberkörpers, kurze, feuerrote Haare, verschiedenste, farbige Kontaktlinsen.“ Sie erinnerte sich genau an Mandy. Rote Augen, gelbe Augen, Augen in allen Regenbogenfarben. Und dazu die Tattoos. Dunkelblaue Kabel, Rohre und Leitungen, die über die gebräunte Haut ihrer Arme verliefen. „Ich hatte bereits während des ursprünglichen Harold Craw-Aufstands mitbekommen, dass sie mit den Idealen der Rebellen sympathisierte. Sie fühlte sich vom System eingeschränkt und kontrolliert. Sie wünschte sich Freiheit.“ Die Reporterin spürte, wie sie zu zittern begann. Die Geschichte zu erzählen, nahm sie mehr mit, als sie angenommen hatte. „Zu meinem 26. Geburtstag schenkte sie mir die Kamera. Sie war das neueste und beste Modell zu der Zeit.“ NV erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Tag. Mandy hatte sich für die Feier die Haare frisch rasiert, womit sie wieder einmal nur knapp einen halben Zentimeter lang waren. Ihre Augen – links violett, rechts gelb – strahlten vor Freude, als sie ihr das Geschenk überreichte und die sprachlose Dankbarkeit auf NV's Gesicht erblickte. Und dann hatte sich alles verändert... „Am selben Abend kam die Nachricht, dass die Mordserie in der HF aufgeklärt war und die Täterin – Harold Craws Tochter – tot war.“ Einzelne Tränen sickerten ihre Wangen herunter und NV wischte sie knapp mit ihrem Ärmel weg. „Sie regte sich fürchterlich auf. Als ich sie etwas beruhigt hatte, erzählte sie mir die Wahrheit. Mit Harold Craws Tod waren seine Verbündeten nicht zerschlagen worden. Sie hatten ihren Anführer verloren, doch einen Märtyrer gewonnen. Mithilfe der bereits in die Hero Factory eingeschleusten Eva hatten sie einen Plan ausgeheckt, der letztlich dazu führen sollte, die HF zu übernehmen.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und sie hatte mir erzählt, dass sie selbst Teil der Aktion gewesen sei.“ Das stimmte nur zum Teil. Ja, Mandy hatte ihr tatsächlich erzählt, dass sie mitgeholfen hatte, diese Aktion zu organisieren, aber sie hatte noch viel mehr erzählt. Sie hatte Aufträge für den Aufstand ausgeführt – blutige Aufträge – und war sogar stolz darauf. An diesem Abend hatte sie versucht, NV zu überzeugen, sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen und zu versuchen, das System zu stürzen. „Ich habe die Polizei gerufen und sie verhaften lassen. Aufgrund der Aussage von mir und meiner anderen Partygäste wurde sie verurteilt und bekam eine lebenslange Haftstrafe.“ Damals hatte NV noch geglaubt, sie könne Mandy bekehren. Dafür sorgen, dass sie bereute. Doch sie war gescheitert. „Ich wollte sie im Gefängnis besuchen. Mit ihr reden und die Sache klären, doch ich wurde von ihr abgewiesen. Dafür habe ich manchmal die Leute gesehen, die sie zu sich durchgelassen hat. Sie waren mit Sicherheit nicht weniger kriminell als sie selbst. Sie hatten nur mehr Glück gehabt. Und irgendwann, nach vielen Wochen, habe ich dann erst wirklich verstanden, dass ich meine Freundin wohl nie wieder bekommen würde.“ Auch hier ließ sie einiges weg. Bei ihrem vierten Besuch war sie nicht nur „auf Wunsch der Gefangenen“ abgewiesen worden, sondern hatte einen kurzen Brief bekommen. Er war mit grünem Buntstift geschrieben, da Gefangene, wie man ihr erklärt hatte, um Selbstmorden vorzubeugen, keine Kugelschreiber benutzen durften. Der Brief hatte nur aus wenigen Worten bestanden, weshalb NV ihn immer noch genau im Kopf hatte. Ich dachte, du wärst meine Freundin. Miranda „Es... Es tut mir leid.“ Lelands Stimme klang unsicher. Mit einer solchen Geschichte hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ich habe an meinem Geburtstag eine Kamera bekommen. Und eine Freundin verloren.“, beendete die Reporterin mit zitternder Stimme. „Zum Andenken an Mandy habe ich die Kameradrohne nach ihr benannt.“ Während NV versuchte, irgendwie die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln zu verstecken, trat Leland völlig unvermittelt einen Schritt an sie heran und nahm sie plötzlich in die Arme. „Ich wollte keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen wecken.“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Der Reporterin wurde heiß. Sie hatte es geahnt, als sie gemerkt hatte, wie unangenehm ihr der Gedanke gewesen war, dass er verheiratet sein könnte, aber erst jetzt war sie sich wirklich sicher. Sie fand ihn tatsächlich anziehend. Ungelenk legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Rücken und schmiegte sich an seine Brust an. Sie genoss die Berührung, obwohl sie um einiges romantischer hätte sein können, wenn sie nicht immer noch gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfen müsste und ihr Camcorder und die Kamera nicht gegen ihre Brüste drücken würden. Sie blieben fast eine Minute so stehen, bis NV sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Erst dann ließ Leland sie wieder los. „Wir sollten weitergehen.“, murmelte NV unsicher. Ihre Wangen glühten, weshalb sie versuchte, Lelands Blick zu vermeiden. Es war ihr peinlich, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, obwohl sie ihn noch keinen Tag kannte. Unsicher stapfte sie die Treppenstufen weiter hinauf. Der HF-Mitarbeiter folgte ihr stumm. Es gab noch eine Sache über Mandy, die sie ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Etwa anderthalb Jahre nach ihrer Verhaftung war sie tot in ihrer Zelle gefunden worden. Offenbar hatte sie es geschafft, ein Messer aus der Kantine mitgehen zu lassen und sich damit umzubringen. NV erinnerte sich, dass ihr Selbstmord sie damals ziemlich mitgenommen hatte, doch inzwischen glaubte sie, dass es das beste war. Mandy war gefährlich gewesen und vielleicht hatte sie im Tod endlich Frieden gefunden. „Der Brief“, begann Leland zögerlich. „Der private Brief, den ich geschrieben hatte, als du in mein Büro gekommen bist, war für meine Ex-Frau.“ NV stiefelte weiter. Ihr Verstand schlug Alarm, aber sie bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen wischte sie mit den Ärmeln ihres Mantels die letzten Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln. „Es ging um unsere gemeinsame Tochter, Eloise. Sie ist jetzt vier Jahre alt. Sophie, meine Ex, will mir das Besuchsrecht entziehen lassen und ich versuche, mich mit ihr zu einigen.“, erklärte er. Die Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Er war tatsächlich einmal verheiratet gewesen und hatte sogar eine Tochter. Machte das einen Unterschied? Die Ehe war ja vorbei und obwohl sie gemeinsam ein Kind hatten, war es nicht falsch, sich ihn zu verlieben, entschied NV. „Warum will sie, dass du deine Tochter nicht mehr sehen darfst?“, fragte sie unschlüssig. Dann fügte sie, noch etwas unsicherer hinzu: „Und warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?“ „Ich hielt es nur für gerechtfertigt, nachdem du dich mir gegenüber so geöffnet hast. Und wegen Sophie... Sie sagt, es wäre bei meinem Beruf unverantwortlich. Sie hat Angst, dass ich sterbe und Eloise damit nicht klarkommt.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fügte er hinzu „Das ist die Geschichte, die sie jedem erzählt. Wenn ich sie richtig einschätze, ist das allerdings nur ihre Rache dafür, dass ich sie damals betrogen habe.“ „Das tut mir leid.“, nuschelte NV, dann blieb sie abrupt stehen. „17. Stock. Wir sind da!“ Leland überholte sie. Er entriegelte die Alarmanlage, dann traten die beiden in den Flur des Stockwerks, in dem sich die „Verwaltung und Organisation“ befand. Der Sicherheitschef aktivierte das Alarmsystem wieder, dann deutete er auf den Gang, der sich zu ihrer rechten erstreckte. „Gown's Büro ist die dritte Tür links. Ich bin bei meiner Schwester.“ Er deutete geradeaus. „Die zweite Tür links. Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Lust, mit Soldier zu sprechen.“ NV nickte knapp, während sie sich umdrehte. Dann schlurfte sie den Gang entlang, bis sie die beschriebene Tür erreichte. Leland war in die von ihm angezeigte Richtung gegangen. Ohne zu klopfen drückte die Reporterin die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. V Stumm starrten die beiden Frauen sich an. NV hatte den Raum betreten und sich unaufgefordert vor Soldier Elliott Gown, der Leiterin der HF, auf einen freien Stuhl geworfen. Erst dann hatte sie sich als „Natalia Valerie van Syrene, ArmaNews“ vorgestellt. Gown war älter als NV erwartet hätte. Sie schätzte die Frau auf etwa 50 Jahre. Sie hatte schulterlange, dunkelblonde Haare und dunkelgrüne Augen, die von tiefen Falten umgeben waren. Sie hatte einen relativ kleinen, dafür aber für eine Frau breitschultrigen und muskulösen Körperbau. „Haben Sie noch nie etwas von Höflichkeit gehört?“, zischte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang auf interessante Art und Weise wie die einer Schlange. Zusammen mit ihrem kalten Blick und ihren kräftigen Armen fühlte sich NV tatsächlich ein wenig eingeschüchtert von dieser Frau. „Schon, aber ich halte nicht viel davon, mich zu verstellen.“, konterte die Reporterin. Dann wechselte sie schnell das Thema. „Sie sind Mrs. Elliott Gown?“, fragte sie nuschelnd, während sie ihre Manteltasche nach ihrer Kamera durchsuchte. „Soldier Elliott Gown.“, fauchte die Frau. „Ich besitze keine staatlich anerkannte Anrede, damit mich die Leute Mrs. nennen.“ NV lehnte sich zurück. Die Frau war ein Fall für sich. Das gefiel ihr. „Niemand hier außer Ihnen besteht auf seine Anrede, oder irre ich mich da?“ NV hatte die Kamera endlich gefunden, schaltete sie ein und ließ sie zwischen die beiden Gesprächspartner schweben. Erneut schalteten sich zwei Kameralinsen ein, die die beiden ins Visier nahmen. „Ich habe noch niemanden getroffen, den ich Marine titulieren sollte.“ Soldier Gown schnaubte verächtlich. „Marine ist kein staatlich anerkannter Titel. Die Beschäftigten hier brüsten sich mit Anreden wie Captain oder Lieutenant, ohne zu wissen, dass diese nicht staatlich anerkannt sind. Verdammt, sie sind ja nicht einmal wirkliche Marines.“, Soldier's fauchende Stimme ließ jedes Wort, das sie sagte, wie eine Drohung erscheinen. „Wie meinen Sie das?“, NV's Interesse war geweckt. Gown schien tatsächlich interessant zu sein. „Wissen Sie, wer die ursprünglichen Marines waren?“, fragte ihr Gegenüber, doch statt auf eine Antwort zu warten, sprach sie direkt weiter. „Das Marine Corps war eine speziell ausgebildete Sondertruppe. Sie galten weltweit als absolute Elite. Die Marines riskierten ihr Leben um den Frieden in der Welt beibehalten zu können.“ NV nickte, um die Leiterin der HF zum weitersprechen zu bewegen. Sie vermutete zwar, dass nichts für ihren Bericht interessantes bei dem Gespräch herauskommen würde, doch es schadete nichts, sich die Geschichte anzuhören. „Als die ursprüngliche Hero Factory gegründet wurde – die, in der noch Kampfroboter gebaut wurden – war das Marine Corps plötzlich nicht mehr von Bedeutung und wurde aufgelöst. Erst Jahre später, als die sogenannten Heroes der HF begannen, Amok zu laufen und ausgeschaltet werden mussten, erkannte die Regierung ihren Fehler und versuchte, das Marine Corps wieder aufzubauen. Um die mangelnde Ausbildung ihrer neuen Rekruten auszugleichen, griff man zu Genpräparaten und erschuf so das heutzutage besser bekannte Zweite Marine Corps. Nachdem diese die Bedrohung durch die Heroes eliminiert hatten, beschloss die Regierung, dass auch die Marines ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellten und ließ sie hinrichten.“ Den Teil der Geschichte kannte NV. Die Regierung hatte damals behauptet, die Marines hätten Pläne geschmiedet, sie zu stürzen. Alle Mitglieder des Korps' waren am 25.12.2038 auf dem Liberty Star, dem Platz, der 2022 als Symbol des Friedens und der Unabhängigkeit gebaut wurde, hingerichtet worden. Sie war damals noch zu jung gewesen, um es wirklich zu verstehen, doch es hatte zu der Zeit viele Proteste gegeben und einige behaupteten sogar, Harold Craws Widerstand, Dystopia, hätte sich gar nicht erst formiert, hätte diese Massenhinrichtung nicht stattgefunden. „Die Mitglieder der Hero Factory GA haben den Titel Marine angenommen, ohne das Recht zu besitzen, ihn zu tragen. Die Marines, gleich welchem Marine Korps sie angehörten, riskierten ihr Leben um die Vereinigten Staaten zu schützen. Die HF GA wiederum begnügt sich damit, Roboter fernzusteuern und Polizei zu spielen.“ NV nickte. Sie konnte die Meinung der Frau nachvollziehen, auch wenn sie sie für merkwürdig hielt, wenn man bedachte, dass sie diese Organisation, die sie so wenig schätzte, ja immerhin leitete. Sie beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte, Soldier Gown, ich arbeite an einer Dokumentation über die HF, vor allem über die Änderungen an Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Organisation seit den Eva-Craw-Vorfällen.“ Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der sich die beiden Frauen stumm ansahen. Dann fragte Gown: „Für welche Sendung arbeiten Sie nochmal?“ „ArmaNews.“ „Einen Moment bitte.“ Die Vorsitzende der Hero Factory wandte sich von NV ab und tippte den Namen in ihren PC. Nach einigen Klicks begann sie, sich etwas durchzulesen. Etwa eine Minute später wandte sie sich wieder NV zu. „Sie bieten Nachrichten zu Waffen, Militär, paramilitärischen Vereinigungen und damit verbundenen Themen an. Ihr Zielgruppe sind vor allem junge Männer zwischen 16 und 30 Jahren.“, fasste Gown wohl das zusammen, was sie soeben gelesen hatte. „Ihre Einschaltquoten sind eher unterdurchschnittlich und ihre Fans bestehen größtenteils aus Waffenfreaks und Nerds.“ Sie hob ihren Blick von dem Bildschirm. Ihre grünen Augen fixierten die Reporterin, während sie weitersprach. „Denken Sie nicht, dass es ein schlechtes Licht auf die HF werfen würde, wenn ich mich ausgerechnet von Ihnen interviewen ließe?“ NV sparte sich die Antwort. Sie hatte dieselben Argumente schon hunderte Male gehört und schon auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise gekontert. Sie wusste, wer sich überzeugen ließ, doch mit ihr zu sprechen und wer nicht. Und Gown gehörte eindeutig zur zweiten Gruppe. Der schlechte Ruf von ArmaNews war einer der Gründe, wegen denen sie sich schon lange wünschte, den Sender endlich verlassen zu können. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und wandte sich zur Tür um. Sie öffnete ihre rechte Hand und ließ ihre Kamera hinein schweben. Dann versenkte sie die kleine Kugel in ihrer weiten Manteltasche. Als sie die Tür öffnete und den Raum verlassen wollte, hörte sie Gowns Stimme noch einmal hinter sich zischen. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht verbieten, ihren Bericht zu veröffentlichen, doch sollten Aufnahmen von mir in Ihrer Sendung ausgestrahlt werden, Ms. van Syrene, dürfen Sie mit einer Klage rechnen.“ Wortlos ließ die Reporterin die hölzerne Bürotür ins Schloss knallen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Lelands Schwester. VI „Ich hasse meinen Job!“, NV knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Köpfe der beiden Straights fuhren zu ihr herum. NV stockte einen Moment. Vielleicht hätte sie sich etwas beruhigen sollen, bevor sie zu Leland und seiner Schwester ging, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Jetzt war es so oder so zu spät dafür. Leland stand auf und ging auf sie zu. „Was ist denn?“, fragte er mit vorsichtiger Stimme. „Ich hasse es, für diese verdammte Sendung arbeiten zu müssen. Ich will nicht mehr von jedem möglichen Interviewpartner abgewimmelt werden, weil wir kein seriöser Nachrichtenkanal sind. Und vor allem bin ich es leid, überall...!“ Sie stockte. Fast wäre ihr etwas herausgerutscht, was sie nicht laut hatte sagen wollen, obwohl es mit Abstand das war, was sie am meisten störte. Aufgrund ihrer fragwürdigen Zielgruppe fanden sich im Internet reichlich bearbeitete Bilder von ihrem Gesicht auf nackten Körpern. Es war nahezu unmöglich, ihren Namen zu googeln, ohne auf solche Fotos zu stoßen. Und sie verstand nicht einmal warum. Sie hielt sich nicht für besonders hübsch, vor allem nicht im Vergleich zu ihren Kolleginnen. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte sie nach kurzer Zeit leise. „Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte Leland sich besorgt nach dem Grund für ihre Aufregung. „Soldier ist passiert.“, warf Sally mit gleichgültiger Miene ein. NV ignorierte ihren Spruch und erwiderte stattdessen: „Nichts, was ich nicht schon tausendmal erlebt hätte. Mir ist nur gerade alles hochgekommen, was mich so beschäftigt.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt.“ Sie wandte sich um und verließ das Büro. Hinter sich wollte sie die Tür zufallen lassen, doch Leland drängte sich noch hinter ihr hindurch und hielt sie dann am Arm zurück. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?“, fragte er zögerlich. Hinter ihnen schloss er die Tür. Die Reporterin stellte fest, dass sie allein auf dem Gang waren. NV erwiderte nichts. Sie atmete langsam ein und aus, hatte sich aber noch nicht wieder völlig beruhigt. „Alles in Ordnung.“, erklärte sie. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Stelle, wo seine Hand ihren Arm berührte. Unschlüssig stand Leland vor ihr im Flur. „Bist du dir sicher?“ NV ignorierte die Frage. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber das war ihr Problem, nicht seines. Außerdem begann er, sie mit seinem Nachfragen zu nerven. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt, weil er sich tatsächlich zu sorgen schien. „Du wolltest nach hause?“, fragte er sie schließlich. NV nickte, obwohl sie sich nicht mehr ganz sicher war. Eigentlich müsste sie noch an ihrer Reportage weiter arbeiten, wenn sie sie rechtzeitig beenden wollte. „Ich komme dann morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder.“ Sie setzte sich langsam in Richtung der Treppen in Bewegung. Leland setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und folgte ihr, was sie einen Moment verwirrte und, sosehr sie seine Nähe genoss, störte, weil es ihr dieses merkwürdige Gefühl gab, das man hat, wenn man sich von jemandem verabschiedete und danach in dieselbe Richtung ging. „Wo willst du hin?“, knurrte sie. „Dir die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufschließen.“, erwiderte Leland. „Oder willst du lieber den Fahrstuhl nehmen?“ Sie dachte darüber nach, nicht zu antworten, um zu überspielen, dass sie den Alarm vergessen hatte, doch stattdessen flüsterte sie ein leises „Danke.“ VII „Als du gestern gesagt hattest, dein Rührei wäre am Morgen gemacht worden, dachte ich, du meintest das Rühren, nicht das Ei.“ Leland sah aus dem Fenster, während er eine Gabel in das Ei auf seinem Teller steckte und sie sich dann in den Mund schob. „Dein verdammter Hahn hat mich um halb sechs geweckt!“ NV erwiderte nichts. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wie die Situation sich so entwickelt hatte, nachdem sie und Leland gestern die HF verlassen hatten. Seit Jahren hatte sie sich noch nicht einmal mehr auf ein Date eingelassen und jetzt war sie eines Morgens neben einem Mann aufgewacht, den sie erst zwei Tage zuvor kennen gelernt hatte. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich ganz gut dabei. Wortlos schaufelte sie sich den Mund mit Rührei voll. Sie hob den Blick ein wenig von ihrem Teller und sah Leland an. Er trug sein Jackett und die Krawatte noch nicht, doch schon alleine im Hemd sah er professioneller aus, als sie es je tun würde. „Gibt es hier keine Familienfotos?“, wechselte Leland das Thema von den fünf Hühnern und dem Hahn, die im Hinterhof ihres Hauses lebten. „Doch.“, nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund. „Da hinten.“ Sie deutete auf ein kleines, gerahmtes Foto, das auf der Küchenzeile stand. Leland, der gerade aufgegessen hatte, stand auf und ging darauf zu. NV schluckte herunter, dann folgte sie ihm und zeigte von links nach rechts auf die Personen, die auf dem Foto standen. „Hier, meine ältere Schwester Annabel... Das bin ich... Mein Bruder Ernie... Doctor...“ Sie hielt kurz inne, falls er eine Frage zu dem Spitznamen stellen wollte, bevor sie weitersprach. Gerade als sie ansetzen wollte, fragte er: „Das da ganz rechts. Ist das die, von der ich denke, dass sie es ist?“ „Meine Halbschwester, Abigail. Besser bekannt als die Schauspielerin Abby Cold.“, NV unterdrückte ein Seufzen. So endete es meistens, wenn sich jemand ihre Familienfotos ansah. Irgendwie ging sie dabei immer unter – Kein Wunder bei ihren erfolgreichen Verwandten. Abby war eine weltweit berühmte Schauspielerin, Ernie leitete eine der größten Waffen- und Rüstungsfirmen der USA, Doctor hatte vor kurzem ihren Doktortitel erworben und Annabel war Gouverneur von Florida. „Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du mit Abby Cold verwandt bist?“, fragte Leland. „Warum sollte ich? Du hattest mir auch nicht von Sally erzählt.“, NV versuchte das Thema möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm das Foto gar nicht erst zeigen sollen. „Auch wieder wahr.“, gab er zu, dann sah er auf die Wanduhr über dem Esstisch. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Oder zumindest muss ich das. Willst du wieder mit in die HF?“ NV grinste. „Hey, vergiss nicht, dass wir mit meinem Auto hier sind. Du solltest besser hoffen, dass ich mit will.“ „Dann solltest du dich ein wenig mit dem Essen beeilen? Ich muss in einer halben Stunde da sein.“, drängelte er sie. „Hetz mich nicht.“, maulte NV, bevor sie zurück zum Tisch schlurfte. Ich bin ja gleich soweit.“ Sie warf sich auf ihren Stuhl und hob mit ihrer Gabel einen großen Haufen Rührei vom Teller. Sie stopfte ihn sich in den Mund und begann zu kauen, als Leland sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. „Brauchst du noch irgendwelche Interviews?“ NV versuchte zu antworten, doch als sie den Mund öffnete, schaffte sie es nur knapp, zu vermeiden, dass ihr Rührei aus dem Mund fiel. Also schluckte sie es hektisch herunter, dann schlürfte sie einen Schluck Saft aus der geöffnet neben ihr stehenden Packung. „Von Gown werde ich wohl kaum eines bekommen. Interessant, aber nicht elementar für meine Dokumentation wäre jetzt noch ein Gespräch mit dem Verantwortlichen für die Bots.“ „Mac Salate. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Er ist ein Freund von mir.“, nach einer kurzen Pause fasste er ihren unterschwelligen Kommentar auf. „Und wer wäre elementar für deine Dokumentation?“ „Heather Bryce.“ Der name stand einen Moment lang zwischen ihnen im Raum, während Leland tief einatmete. „Das wird kaum möglich sein. Die Eva Craw-Vorfälle haben sie verändert. Sie leidet an einigen psychischen Problemen und wurde aus der Hero Factory entlassen. Sie hält sich zwar manchmal an der HF auf, aber du wirst wohl kaum die Möglichkeit haben, mit ihr zu sprechen.“ „Dann vielleicht Emily Warden. Ich brauche Insider-Informationen zu diesem Vorfall. Ich brauche jemanden, der dabei war!“, Ihre Stimme hatte sich angehoben, doch NV bemerkte es gar nicht. „Das wird auch nicht gehen, fürchte ich.“, erklärte Leland ruhig. „Sie ist verschwunden. Vor zwei Monaten.“ „Gibt's sonst noch jemand wichtiges bei euch?“, wollte NV wissen. Ihre Laune war im Keller. Ihr Beitrag war auf gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde angesetzt, aber wenn jeder wichtige Interviewpartner ausfiel, würde selbst das schwierig werden. Leland dachte einen Moment nach. „Wenn du willst, könnte ich auch ein Gespräch mit Marten Skee organisieren. Er organisiert sämtliche Personalentscheidungen, von Einstellungen bis zu Dienstplänen.“ Die Reporterin zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie sonst niemanden fand, der noch von Interesse war, würde sie wohl mit ihm sprechen müssen, doch Dienstpläne klangen nicht gerade besonders spannend. „Verdammt!“, fluchte NV, wobei sie es dieses Mal nicht schaffte, zu verhindern, dass sie Rührei über ihren Teller spuckte. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss noch tanken. Wir sollten jetzt los!“ „Was ist mit deinem Essen?“ NV schob ihren Stuhl zurück, bis sie mit der Lehne an den Schubladen ihres Küchenschranks saß, öffnete sie die oberste und zog einen Zipp-Beutel heraus. Dann schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück zum Tisch und kippte das, was von ihrem Essen noch übrig war, sowie ihre Gabel hinein. Dann zog sie den Beutel zu und stand auf. „Ich esse unterwegs weiter.“ VIII Während sich die Tür öffnete und die Nachricht „Herzlich Willkommen zurück, Mr. Straight.“ abgespielt wurde, war NV damit beschäftigt, die Rühreireste aus ihrer Bluse zu wischen. Sie hatte sich extra für Leland etwas mehr zurechtgemacht und dann passierte ihr ausgerechnet heute ein Malheur mit ihrem Frühstück. Na ja, wahrscheinlich geschah es ihr recht dafür, dass sie versucht hatte, gleichzeitig Auto zu fahren, zu essen und sich zu unterhalten. Wieder einmal verfluchte sie sich für ihre Phobie davor, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Die gleiche Angst, die es ihr unmöglich machte, Fahrstuhl zu fahren, verhinderte nämlich auch, dass sie sich von jemand anderem fahren ließ. Solange sie in einem Auto saß, musste sie die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug besitzen. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Leland, während sie gerade versuchen wollte, das Ei mit etwas Spucke zu entfernen. „Das ist meine beste Bluse.“, erwiderte NV, doch als sie feststellte, dass sie den Fleck wohl doch nicht so einfach wieder heraus bekommen würde, gab sie den Versuch auf. „Ehrlich gesagt, das ist meine einzige Bluse.“ Leland wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein großer, blonder Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug sich den beiden näherte. „Mr. Straight.“, begrüßte er den Sicherheitschef. „Mr. Gown würde gerne mit ihnen sprechen. Er sagte, Sie sollen die Personalakten mitbringen.“ Der Sicherheitschef nickte und bedankte sich, dann wandte er sich NV zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauert, aber ich komme danach in mein Büro. Wegen der Bots solltest du zu Mac Salate gehen. Sein Büro ist im sechsten Stock, also wirst du nicht alleine hinkommen. Am besten du lässt dich von ihm abholen. Ich schick ihm ein Memo über deinen... Zustand.“ „Danke.“, nuschelte NV leise. „Aber es ist kein Zustand, sondern eine Phobie.“ „Sorry.“, er beugte sich vor und wollte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, doch sie wich zurück. Irgendwie kam es ihr falsch vor. Falscher, als mit ihm zu schlafen. NV setzte sich auf einen der drei Stühle, die neben der Information standen, während Leland in Richtung der Aufzüge weiterging. Dann dachte sie in Ruhe über alles nach, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Sie hatte einen Mann, den sie erst einen Tag zuvor kennengelernt hatte, nach Hause eingeladen und mit ihm geschlafen. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht schlecht. Im Gegenteil: Obwohl sie sich ihrer Gefühle über ihn nicht im Klaren war, fühlte sie sich besser als vorher. Sie überlegte, was Abigail wohl dazu sagen würde. Ihre ältere Halbschwester war schon immer NV's Vorbild gewesen. Mit 21 Jahren hatte sie in ihrem ersten Film mitgespielt und obwohl NV ihn damals aufgrund der Altersfreigabe nicht hatte sehen dürfen, hatte ihre Mutter ihr doch zumindest einzelne Szenen aus dem Film gezeigt. Ein Jahr später hatte sie geheiratet und spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt war NV sich sicher gewesen, dass ihre Halbschwester das perfekte Leben führte. Inzwischen, nachdem Abby zwei Scheidungen hinter sich hatte und einige Monate in einer Entzugsklinik verbracht hatte, um ihre Alkoholsucht zu bekämpfen, wusste sie, dass das nicht wahr war. Trotzdem war sie noch immer ihr größtes Vorbild. Sie hatte immer gesagt, NV bräuchte mal wieder eine Beziehung, da sie sonst zu sehr vereinsamte. Die Reporterin war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob das mit Leland irgendwann auf eine wirkliche Beziehung hinauslaufen würde, aber Abigail wäre wahrscheinlich trotzdem davon angetan. In Gedanken versunken, zog sie ein zerknittertes Foto aus der Tasche. Sie faltete es auseinander und betrachtete das Bild. Es zeigte sie und Abby während ihrer ersten Hochzeit. Abigail war gerade einmal 21 und NV war sogar noch zehn Jahre jünger gewesen. Abby trug ein langes, über den Boden wallendes weißes Hochzeitskleid und strahlte vor Glück. Sie hatte einen Arm um NV's Schultern gelegt, die ein wenig missmutig in die Kamera schaute. Nach einem kurzen Moment steckte sie das Bild wieder ein. Damals war sie ziemlich sauer auf Abby gewesen, weil sie nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit hatte mitwirken dürfen. Annabel und Ernie hatten sie organisiert, Annabel war zudem noch Trauzeugin gewesen. Selbst Doctor, die damals gerade mal sieben Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte bei der Dekoration mithelfen dürfen. „Ms. van Syrene?“, fragte eine Stimme vor ihr. Sie sah auf. Ein junger Mann in einem karierten Hemd hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie und zog sich an ihr hoch. Dass der Mann dabei fast stürzte verriet ihr, dass er ihr eigentlich nur die Hand hatte geben wollte. „Ich bin Mac. Lee hatte mir geschrieben.“, erklärte er. „Du wolltest doch etwas über die Bots erfahren, oder?“ „NV van Syrene. Ich arbeite an einer Reportage für ArmaNews. Dafür bräuchte ich etwas genauere Details über die Bots im Allgemeinen und die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Speziellen.“ „Wenn du willst, könnten wir zu den Botkammern gehen. Dann würde ich dir alles vor Ort zeigen.“, bot der etwas dickliche Mann an. „Wir müssen die Treppe nehmen.“, erklärte NV in provozierendem Ton. „Ich weiß. Aber wir müssen nur in den sechsten Stock.“, er kramte in seiner Tasche und holte einen kleinen Schlüsselbund hervor. Nachdem er kurz damit geklimpert hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Und ich habe den Schlüssel.“ Er wandte sich in Richtung der Fahrstühle und der Nottreppe um und lief los. Er machte große und schnelle Schritte, bei denen sich NV mit ihrer eigentlich langsamen und schlurfenden Gangart beeilen musste um mitzukommen. „Ich habe eine Zeit lang auch ganz gerne ArmaNews gesehen.“, erklärte Mac, als er die Tür zum Treppenhaus entsicherte. „Den Berichten mangelt es zwar etwas an fachlicher Tiefe und Belegen, aber sie sind unterhaltsam anzusehen.“ „Ich bin seit längerem auf der Suche nach einer anspruchsvolleren Anstellung bei einem angeseheneren Sender.“, nuschelte NV zur Antwort. Sie hasste Smalltalk. Sinnloses Gerede nur um des Geredes willen. „Meinst du nicht, dass deine Fans da sehr enttäuscht wären?“, lachte Mac. „So wie's im Internet aussieht, bist du ja ziemlich beliebt.“ NV blieb einen Moment stumm, dann erst verstand sie, worauf sich sein Kommentar bezog. „Redest du über diese ganzen verdammten Nacktbilder?“, zischte sie wütend. Er schien tatsächlich zu denken, sie sei stolz darauf. „Diejenigen, die so etwas hochladen oder es sich ansehen können mir gestohlen bleiben.“ Mac erwiderte nichts. Er senkte den Blick und schien sogar ein wenig rot zu werden. Ein ziemlich eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass auch er zu denjenigen gehörte, die sich diese Bilder schon angesehen hatten. Stumm aktivierte er den Alarm hinter ihnen wieder und machte sich daran, die Treppe zu steigen. NV folgte ihm. Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, bis, kurz bevor sie den ersten Stock erreichten fragte NV: „Warum ich? ArmaNews hat drei vollbeschäftigte Reporterinnen und ich bin die einzige, von der sich so viele Bilder finden lassen?“ Der HF-Angestellte erwiderte nichts. Einen Moment schwiegen die beiden, bis ihm die Stille wohl zu unangenehm wurde, und er den Mund wieder öffnete. „Ich kann natürlich nicht für alle Fans sprechen“, antwortete Mac zögerlich. Das Thema schien ihm plötzlich sehr unangenehm geworden zu sein. „Aber für mich war es irgendwie der Mantel.“ Die Reporterin sah an sich herunter. Sie trug wie immer ihren ausgeblichenen, an einigen Stellen geflickten Mantel, der ihr mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war. Das einzige, was sie sich hatte anpassen lassen, waren die Ärmel gewesen. Sonst ging ihre Figur komplett in dem unförmigen Kleidungsstück unter. „Er ist etwas besonderes. Blondinen in knappen Tops und engen Hosen sind zwar ganz hübsch anzusehen“ NV entging nicht der offensichtliche Seitenhieb auf ihre Kollegin Kelly, die sich genau so zurechtmachte, um aufzufallen, doch sie ignorierte ihn. „aber irgendwie macht der Mantel dich geheimnisvoll. Man will einfach wissen, was darunter ist.“ Die beiden verfielen wieder in Schweigen, doch während es von Macs Seite aus ein unangenehmes Schweigen zu sein schien, nutzte NV die Stille um darüber nachzudenken, was er gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich ihren ersten Mantel mit 18 Jahren gekauft, kurz nachdem sie sich entschieden hatte, dass ein Leben auf dem Bauernhof doch nicht das richtige für sie war. Damals war er einfach ein praktisches Kleidungsstück gewesen, in dem sie alle ihre Sachen aufbewahren konnte, ohne eine Handtasche tragen zu müssen. Als der Mantel irgendwann zu zerschlissen gewesen war, hatte sie sich dasselbe Modell noch einmal gekauft, weil Mandy ihr erzählt hatte, dass der Mantel so etwas wie ein Markenzeichen von ihr geworden war. Als der Mantel drei Jahre nach Mandys Verurteilung bei ihrem Autounfall verbrannt war, hatte sie sich für ein anderes Design entschieden. Den Mantel, den sie sich vorher schon zweimal gekauft hatte, gab es nirgendwo mehr im Handel, also hatte sie einen noch etwas klobigeren Mantel mit noch mehr Taschen gekauft, als sie diesen im Angebot gefunden hatte. Sie hätte dieses Kleidungsstück jedoch nie für ihre eher zweifelhafte Popularität verantwortlich gemacht. Der Gedanke, den Mantel nicht mehr anzuziehen ging ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie entschied, dass sie darüber auch später noch nachdenken können würde. Für den Moment ließ sie ihn an. IX NV ließ die Kamera zurück in ihre Manteltasche fallen. Mac hatte nicht wirklich etwas neues erzählen können. Er hatte ihr die neuen Bot-Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, von denen Leland ihr bereits erzählt hatte, nur noch einmal ausführlicher erklärt. Die Maschinen waren so programmiert, dass jeder Zugriff einer nicht im System erfassten Person dazu führte, dass dessen Bewusstsein statt in den Bot in die Maschine selbst übertragen wurde, bis seine Identität bestätigt werden konnte. Dazu war die Aussage von Leland, Mac selbst oder anderen hochrangigen Mitgliedern nötig. Außerdem verschloss sich die Bot-Kammer sofort hermetisch, wenn jemand unbefugtes versuchte, auf die Bots zuzugreifen. Im absoluten Notfall konnte durch ein Passwort, dass er ihr natürlich nicht mitgeteilt hatte, Gas freigesetzt werden, um die dort drinnen Gefangenen zu betäuben. NV warf einen Blick auf die an der Wand befestigte Digitaluhr. Schon kurz nach ein Uhr. Dafür dass Mac ihr kaum etwas interessantes mitgeteilt hatte, hatte er eine ziemlich lange Zeit geredet. Sie fragte sich, ob Leland wohl schon mit seiner Sitzung fertig war, verwarf den Gedanken an ihn aber schnell wieder für einen noch wichtigeren. Sie hatte Hunger. Leland hatte am gestrigen Abend erwähnt, dass das Essen in der hausinternen Cafeteria nicht besonders gut war, weshalb sie beschloss, außerhalb zu essen. Mac hatte sie wieder herunter ins Erdgeschoss gebracht, weswegen sie nur noch langsam den Gang vor den Fahrstühlen entlang schlurfte, bis sie die Eingangshalle erreichte. Dann verließ sie auch diese und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Schnellimbiss, den sie auf dem Weg hierher gesehen hatte. Draußen vor der Eingangstür fiel ihr wieder der rote Kapuzenpullover auf. Die ihr unbekannte Frau saß auf einer Bank neben dem Eingang und beobachtete jeden, der herein- und hinausging. Als NV bemerkte, dass der Blick der Frau Blick auf sie gefallen war, beschloss sie, diese anzusprechen. Sie machte kehrt und ging auf sie zu. „Woher kenne ich dich?“, fragte sie. Die Frau sah sie nicht an, sondern erwiderte nur knapp: „Aus dem Fernsehen.“ Ohne zu fragen, ließ NV sich auf den Platz neben der Frau fallen und versuchte, einen Blick unter die Kapuze zu erhaschen. Erst, als sie ihr den Kopf zuwandte, erkannte die Reporterin, wen sie vor sich hatte. Obwohl das Gesicht von Heather Bryce weniger Ähnlichkeit mit dem ihrer Halbschwester Abigail hatte, als behauptet wurde, war sie doch vorhanden. Ihr Gesicht war jedoch etwas breiter und einige Proportionen von Nase, Augen und Mund stimmten ebenfalls nicht ganz. Sie hatte lange, dunkelbraune Haare, die, abgesehen von einigen wenigen widerspenstigen Strähnen, unter der Kapuze versteckt waren. Ihre Nase war mindestens einmal gebrochen und wieder zusammengewachsen und stand etwas schief über den blassen Lippen. Das auffälligste Merkmal waren jedoch ihre Augen. Unter ihrem hellbraunen, linken Auge zog sich eine mehrere Zentimeter lange und etwa einen halben Zentimeter dicke Narbe entlang. Ihr rechtes Auge war komplett weiß. Sowohl ihre Iris, die sich nur noch ganz schwach vom Untergrund abhob, als auch die Pupille hatten ihre Farbe verloren, als wäre es verletzungsbedingt erblindet. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Heather nach den Eva Craw-Vorfällen anfangs immer eine Augenklappe getragen hatte. Das hier war wohl der Grund dafür. „Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, dachte ich nicht, dass ich dich hier bei der HF tatsächlich finden würde.“, brach es aus ihr heraus. „Kennen wir uns?“, ihre Stimme war langsam und emotionslos. NV kramte in ihrer Tasche und reichte Heather ihren Presseausweis. „NV van Syrene. Ich bin Reporterin für ArmaNews und arbeite an einer Reportage über die Eva Craw-Vorfälle.“ „Also nein. Dann würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich nicht duzen würden.“ NV stockte. Kaum jemand bevorzugte es, gesiezt zu werden und normalerweise machte sie sich über Leute, denen das Sie so wichtig war, eher lustig, als dass sie dem Wunsch nachkam. Trotzdem nickte sie, denn wenn Heather wirklich so labil war, wie Leland gesagt hatte, würde sie sie besser mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, wenn sie dieses Interview wollte. „Ich würde Sie gerne um ein Interview bitten. Die Dokumentation soll morgen gesendet werden und ich bräuchte noch ein paar Aufnahmen mit jemandem, der dabei war. Und wer würde sich da eher anbieten?“ Falls das überhaupt noch Sinn machte. Sie hatte ihre Dokumentation viel zu lange aufgeschoben und jetzt war fraglich, ob sie überhaupt noch fertig würde. Trotzdem könnte ein Interview mit Heather Bryce nicht schaden. Das könnte sie auch bei einer anderen Gelegenheit noch senden. „Reden Sie immer so viel?“, Heathers Stirn lag einen Moment in Falten, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken oder Kopfschmerzen haben. Nach einer langen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Ich will zur Zeit kein Interview führen. Frag Emmy.“ NV konnte gerade so ein genervtes Seufzen zurückhalten. „Emily Warden ist vor zwei Monaten verschwunden. Sie würden natürlich dafür bezahlt werden.“ Das war nicht so natürlich, aber für ein Interview mit Heather Bryce war NV auch bereit, Geld zu zahlen. Das könnte schließlich ihr Sprungbrett zu einem anderen Sender sein. Wieder folgte eine lange Pause, bis Heather erwiderte: „Wie viel?“ „Zweihundert?“ Ohne etwas zu sagen, öffnete Heather die Hand. NV wühlte in ihren Taschen, bis sie zwei zerknitterte Hundert-Dollar-Scheine gefunden hatte und legte sie in die dünnen Lederhandschuhe. Dann kramte sie Mandy heraus und ließ die Kamera zwischen ihnen beiden schweben. „Herzlich Willkommen zurück. Ich befinde mich gerade direkt vor der HF und spreche mit Heather Bryce.“ Ihr Gegenüber sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete nur den Flug der Kameradrohne. „Ms. Bryce, können Sie uns sagen, was am 26.08.2059 geschehen ist?“ NV stockte einen Moment. Sie hatte noch immer ein komisches Gefühl dabei, wenn sie über den 26.08. sprach. Immerhin war das nicht nur der Tag, an dem die Eva-Craw-Morde geendet hatte, sondern auch ihr Geburtstag. Und der Tag, an dem sie ihre beste Freundin verloren hatte. Wieder folgte eine Pause, wenn auch kürzer als zuvor. „Haben Sie keinen Computer? Steht alles im Internet.“, antwortete Heathers monotone Stimme. „Natürlich wissen wir, was geschehen ist, aber wir wollen Ihre Perspektive dazu kennenlernen.“ Die ehemalige Marine schien wirklich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig zu sein, doch noch war NV sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich als psychische Störung bezeichnen würde. „Stimmt damit überein.“ NV seufzte. „Ich habe dir zweihundert Mäuse gezahlt. Es wäre nett, wenn du auch etwas dafür tun könntest.“ „Ich habe um das Sie gebeten.“ NV überlegte einen Moment, dann beschloss sie, es einmal mit anderen Fragen zu versuchen. „Erzählen Sie mir von Eva Craw.“ Heather antwortete lange Zeit nichts. Als sie den Mund nach einiger Zeit öffnete, redete sie so leise, dass NV Probleme hatte, sie überhaupt zu verstehen. „Ich habe sie kennengelernt, als ich meine Ausbildung zur Marine begonnen habe. Wir haben uns sofort gut verstanden und wurden gute Freundinnen. Nach dem Tod von Harold Craw hatten wir einige Probleme, doch ich dachte, dass diese sich inzwischen gelegt hatten.“ „Wussten Sie, wer sie wirklich war?“ Heather nahm den Blick kurz von der Drohne und sah die Reporterin an. „Seit sie versucht hat, mich umzubringen.“ „Also erst seit Oktober '59?“, hakte sie nach. Heather nickte knapp, dann hob sie den Blick wieder zur Kamera. „Wie war sie privat? „Nett. Zumindest fand ich das immer. Duncan sagte immer, sie sei zu distanziert. Und Emmy fand sie merkwürdig. Aber ich mochte sie sehr gerne.“ Ein plötzlicher Gedanke brach in NV's Kopf hervor. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Heather die Frage aufnehmen würde, aber sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. „Wenn ich die Frage stellen darf, warst d... waren Sie in Eva Craw verliebt?“ Heather zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Es dauerte erneut eine ganze Zeit, bis sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Maeve war besonders.“ NV störte sich nicht daran, dass sie den Decknamen benutzte, den Craw in der HF verwendet hatte. „Ich war zu dieser Zeit schon mit Emmy zusammen, weshalb eine Beziehung mit ihr nie in Frage kam.“ NV wartete darauf, dass sie weitersprach, doch als sie das nicht tat, wagte sie es, vorsichtig „Und?“ zu fragen. „Wie war die Frage?“, wollte Heather wissen. Ihre Stimme hatte sich wieder etwas angehoben und klang nun wieder so monoton wie zu Beginn. „Waren Sie in Eva Craw verliebt?“ Heather setzte zu einem so langsamen Nicken an, dass NV es zunächst gar nicht als solches wahrnahm. „Ja.“ NV beendete die Aufnahme mit einem Winken und ließ Mandy zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten. „Erkennen Sie sich in dieser Geschichte wieder?“, Heathers Stimme kam so unerwartet, dass NV leicht aufschreckte. „Wie bitte?“ „Sie wurden betrogen, oder? Jemand, der Ihnen nahe stand?“, führte Heather ihre Frage weiter aus. Obwohl ihre Stimme noch immer gelangweilt klang, funkelte ihr linkes Auge voller Interesse. NV sprang auf. Sie dachte eigentlich, sie wäre besser darin, ihre Gedanken zu verbergen. „Ich muss gehen. Vielen Dank für das Interview.“ Die Reporterin stand auf und ging wieder zurück zum Weg, der von dem Eingang wegführte. Tatsächlich hatte sie schon einige Parallelen von der Beziehung zwischen Heather und Craw zu der Freundschaft von ihr und Mandy gezogen, aber sie hatte kein Interesse, ihr davon zu erzählen. Ihre Vergangenheit war Privatsache. Als NV sich noch einmal zu Heather umwandte, hatte sie sich zurückgelehnt und starrte stumm vor sich hin. Es schien fast, als hätte sie schon wieder vergessen, dass sie sich gerade mit NV unterhalten hatte. Mit eiligen Schritten stapfte die Reporterin wieder auf den Eingang der HF zu, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, weshalb sie das Gebäude überhaupt verlassen hatte. Sie drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und bahnte sich im Stillen jubelnd ihren Weg zu dem Imbiss. Jetzt hatte sie also doch noch ihr Interview mit Heather Bryce gekriegt. X Als NV das Gebäude der HF wieder betrat, war es schon fast halb vier. Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig gewesen war, hatte sie ein langes Telefonat mit ihren Chef, Michael Maroni geführt. Es war merkwürdig, denn obwohl sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie ein Gespräch mit Heather geführt hatte, schien er nicht gerade begeistert. Er hatte sie nur gefragt, ob sie die Dokumentation rechtzeitig fertig bekommen würde. Natürlich hatte sie ja gesagt, obwohl sie inzwischen nur noch einen halben Tag hatte, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zum Schneiden ausreichen würde, geschweige denn, um die restlichen Szenen zu drehen. Er hatte sie durchschaut und die beiden hatten eine lange Diskussion darüber geführt, in der es darum ging, warum NV es nie schaffte, Termine einzuhalten. Am Ende hatte er eine merkwürdige Bemerkung gemacht. Er hatte etwas davon gesagt, dass sich das Problem ja bald lösen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vor, sie zu feuern, obwohl ihn das vermutlich einen großen Teil seiner Zuschauerzahlen nehmen würde. Als sie auf die Information zuging, fragte sie sich, ob Leland sie wohl schon suchte. Ein älterer Mann saß hinter dem linken Tresen. Die anderen beiden Plätze waren leer,also ging sie auf ihn zu. Das Schild auf seinem Schreibtisch wies ihn als Anthony Redder aus. „NV van Syrene.“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Hat Mr. Straight etwas für mich hinterlegt?“ Der Mann blickte aus dem Ordner auf, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte. Er griff neben sich und zog einen Briefumschlag hervor, den er in NV's Hand fallen ließ. Er war zu schwer, um nur einen Zettel zu beinhalten, weshalb sie sicher war, dass er auch den Schlüssel zum Treppenhaus beigelegt hatte. Sie riss den Umschlag mittig durch, sodass ein kleiner Notizzettel und zwei Schlüssel in ihre Hand fielen. NV verdrehte die Augen. Hatte sie Leland nicht davon erzählt? Sie reichte dem Mann hinter dem Tresen den Zettel und bat: „Können Sie den eben vorlesen?“ „Kann noch dauern. Warte du in meinem Büro. Leland.“, las er gehorsam. NV bedankte sich nicht, sondern nahm ihm den Zettel wieder aus der Hand und schob ihn in ihre Manteltasche, dann ging sie in Richtung der Fahrstühle los. Als sie die Halle durchquerte, stellte sie fest, dass kaum noch Leute da waren. Heute Mittag waren noch viele Menschen umher gelaufen, hatten sich unterhalten und dann in verschiedene Gänge aufgeteilt. Jetzt waren außer ihr und Redder nur ein Mann und eine Frau da, die in dunkelgrauen Overalls begonnen hatten, zu reinigen. Offenbar machten die Mitarbeiter am Freitag recht früh Feierabend. Die Reporterin bog in den Gang ein, in dem die Treppe sich befand. Ein Mann und eine Frau verließen gerade eine offene Fahrstuhltür. Er hielt sie beim Laufen im Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. NV ignorierte die beiden und ging auf die Treppe zu. Als sie vor dem Alarmgeber stand, zückte sie die beiden Schlüssel. Einer von ihnen hatte die normale Größe eines Haustürschlüssels, der andere war nur etwa halb so groß. Sie nahm den kleineren und steckte ihn in den roten Kasten Nachdem sie ihn einmal herumgedreht hatte, erlosch das kleine Lämpchen an der Oberseite des Geräts. Sie öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade ins Treppenhaus treten, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte: „Bitte warten Sie!“ Sie blickte sich um und sah einen jungen Mann mit leuchtend hellblonden Haaren. Er trug einen eleganten Anzug und hielt einen schwarzen Aktenkoffer in der Hand. NV wartete, bis er aufgeholt hatte, dann fragte sie: „Und wer bist du?“ Der Mann hielt ihr eine in dünnen, schwarzen Handschuhen steckende Hand hin. „Henry Freeman.“ Die Reporterin erwiderte den Händedruck nicht, sodass Freeman seine Hand nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurückzog. „Fahrstühle sind da vorne.“, murmelte NV. Freeman gab ein kurzes, gekünstelt klingendes Lachen von sich. „Ich weiß. Aber wenn sich schon die Gelegenheit bietet, nehme ich lieber die Treppe.“ Misstrauisch musterte NV den Mann von Kopf bis Fuß. „Was genau willst du hier eigentlich“ „Ich muss einen Systemcheck im Büro des Sicherheitschefs machen.“, antwortete der Mann. „Der ist derzeit nicht da. Soweit ich weiß, ist er noch in einer Sitzung.“ Wieder setzte Freeman ein künstliches Lächeln auf. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich habe einen Schlüssel. Er zog einen dicken Schlüsselbund hervor und hielt ihn kurz in die Luft, bevor er ihn wieder in seine Tasche fallen ließ. Gleichgültig zuckte NV mit den Schultern. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Freeman folgte ihr. Nachdem sie den Alarm wieder gesichert hatte, wandte sie sich zur Treppe um und machte sich zusammen mit dem blonden Mann an den Aufstieg. „Und wo wollen Sie hin?“, fragte er in einem Tonfall, der kein wirkliches Interesse zeigte. Schon wieder Smalltalk. NV beschleunigte ihre Schritte ein wenig, doch der Mann störte sich nicht daran, sondern folgte ihrem Tempo. Die Reporterin überlegte kurz. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie ebenfalls ins Büro des Sicherheitschefs wollte? Irgendetwas an dem Mann kam ihr komisch vor, deshalb beschloss sie, die Wahrheit ein wenig zu verschleiern. „Ein Freund von mir arbeitet im fünften Stock. Den wollte ich besuchen.“ „So so...“, murmelte der Mann vor sich hin. „Wie lange wird dieser Systemcheck wohl dauern?“, fragte NV nuschelnd. „Nicht lange, Ich muss nur schnell ein Programm durch den Rechner jagen. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, müsste ich in weniger als zehn Minuten fertig sein.“ Bevor NV etwas hätte erwidern können, hörte sie ein Geräusch aus der Tasche des Mannes. Dieser griff hinein und zog ein kleines Funkgerät heraus. Die empfangene Übertragung bestand fast nur aus Hintergrundrauschen, doch sie konnte teilweise eine von Störungen unterbrochene Stimme hören. Die Stimme war elektronisch so sehr verzerrt, dass sie nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. „Hier... Freed... o bist... i Minuten!“ „Hier Freeman. Ich befinde mich gerade im Treppenhaus. Wie viele Minuten?“ „ehr...schlechter Em... Zwei...“ Freeman schob das Funkgerät wieder in seine Tasche zurück. „Die Wände des Gebäudes reflektieren einen großen Teil der Funkwellen, weshalb die Verbindung sehr schlecht ist.“, erklärte er ungefragt. „Was ist in zehn Minuten?“, wollte NV wissen. „Es geht um einen anderen Auftrag, zu dem ich im Anschluss fahre.“, erklärte er. „Das gerade war meine Vorgesetzte.“ NV wunderte sich, dass er sich mit seiner Vorgesetzten über Funk unterhielt, da das nur eine relativ geringe Reichweite hatte, beschloss aber, nichts zu sagen. Stumm liefen die beiden weiter neben einander her, bis sie Stockwerk Nummer 5 erreichten. Die Reporterin entriegelte den Türalarm und trat ein. Freeman folgte ihr und sah zu, wie sie den Alarm wieder sicherte. „Hier trennen sich dann wohl unsere Wege.“, erklärte er mit nahezu feierlicher Miene. NV nickte und stapfte davon. Sie ging nicht in die Richtung, die in Lelands Büro führte, denn sie wollte sehen, was Freeman machte. Dieser wandte sich sofort in die richtige Richtung und marschierte den Gang entlang. NV drehte um und folgte ihm, wobei sie immer von Türrahmen zu Türrahmen sprang. Als der Mann vor Lelands Büro stehen blieb, presste sie sich eng gegen die Tür, an der sie lehnte, damit er sie nicht sah. Vorsichtig zog sie Mandy aus der Tasche und ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten. Dann zückte sie einen kleinen Bildschirm, auf dem das Bild aus Mandys Kamera angezeigt wurde. Das Glas war schon an mehreren Stellen gesplittert und der An- und Ausschalter fehlten, sodass man stattdessen auf die blanke Platine drücken musste, aber er funktionierte noch. Der Mann fummelte am Schloss herum, wobei er sich immer wieder nervös umsah. Die kleine Kameradrohne schien er dennoch nicht zu bemerken. Nach etwas mehr als zwei Minuten, sprang die Tür auf. Was immer der Mann in der Hand gehabt hatte, zog er aus dem Schloss. Das einzige, was NV mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war dass es mit Sicherheit nicht sein Schlüsselbund war. Es sah eher aus wie dünne Drähte. Freeman ließ es in seine Tasche fallen und trat ein. Hinter sich zog er die Tür zu. NV sammelte Mandy wieder auf. Die Kamera würde ihr bei einer verschlossenen Tür auch nichts nützen. Auch den Bildschirm schob sie wieder in eine ihrer Manteltaschen. Die Reporterin beschloss, dass sie dem Sicherheitsdienst Bescheid sagen musste. Zum Glück befand sie sich dafür schon auf der richtigen Etage. Schlurfend machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Eingangsbereich der Etage, wo sie am ehesten vermutete, jemanden zu finden, den sie ansprechen konnte. Sie erreichte die Treppentür, doch bevor sie auch nur den Versuch unternehmen konnte, nach der richtigen Tür zu suchen, brach eine laute Alarmsirene los. Wird fortgesetzt in Dystopia, Seite 2 Kategorie:Garrzo Kategorie:Epos